


And It's Kinda Fun When She Bares Her Claws

by Katherine_Venus



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, F/F, Humiliation, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine_Venus/pseuds/Katherine_Venus
Summary: Regina and Cady explore new kinks and have fun with each other as they fall into bed together once again.





	And It's Kinda Fun When She Bares Her Claws

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my second Regina/Cady smut fic already, I can hardly believe how much I wrote so fast. Seeing people's comments on how much they loved the last one were so encouraging I couldn't help myself. 
> 
> I had requests for more Regina/Cady as well as some teasing/edging. I hope you enjoy this! I suspect I'll be writing more soon. If you have any requests, PLEASE leave me a comment! 
> 
> With this fic, I wanted to play with the idea of Cady feeling so safe and protected and taken care of in Regina's world. That section of Apex Predator is so fascinating to me and I wanted to explore it. Obviously this fic title is from that. 
> 
> Also I wrote this on my phone which kept autocorrecting Cady's name to "Cast"! I think I caught all of them and fixed them, but I apologize if I missed any. I hope you enjoy regardless! Please leave a comment if you do.

“Oh, don’t cry baby, you’re okay,” Regina coos. Cady sniffles a little but nods; Regina will take care of her. 

“I’m sorry,” she murmurs. 

“Sorry what, baby?”

“I’m sorry daddy,” she says, avoiding Regina’s eyes, flushing bright red. 

She’d called the other girl that by accident the other week, a totally thoughtless name cried out in the heat of the moment, and Regina had loved it not only to support Cady’s super secret shameful kink, but because she found it hot as hell too. 

So here she is: tied to the bedposts by her wrists with nipple clamps fastened tightly onto her tits, the metal chain cool against her skin to remind her that they’re there, as if she could possibly forget. Regina is kneeling over her, occasionally yanking on the chain to make Cady cry out. Regina is still fully dressed which is just not fair at all, but Cady is totally bare, completely exposed to her. 

“That’s my good girl. Now what do you want, sweetheart?”

Cady bites her lip. 

“I want...will you fuck me?”

Regina smiles and kisses her. 

“Since you ask so sweetly...” She gets up off the bed to grab their dildo. It’s long, thick but not overwhelming, dark pink. She gets it slick with lube as Cady watches hungrily, squirming helplessly as Regina looks at her with that predatory gaze that always goes straight to her clit. “Are you wet enough for me yet?” Regina asks, swiping a finger against Cady’s entrance. “Hmmm...”

“Please,” Cady gasps. She wants it now, so so badly, she can't bear having to wait any longer to have their toy inside her. “I'm ready.”

Regina grabs Cady’s chin and forces her to look her in the eye. 

“You are ready when I say you are ready, got that?”

“Yes,” Cady whimpers. 

“Naughty.” Regina brushes her fingers against Cady’s pussy again, coaxing a series of noises from her as she plays with her. “You need it bad, hmm?” 

“Please.”

“I don't know, I'm not totally convinced.” Regina circles Cady’s clit until Cady is shuddering. “Maybe I just want to have you like this. I do love watching you get all worked up, you get so needy and slutty for me.” 

“Please,” Cady tries again, knowing it's hopeless. When Regina decides she wants to tease Cady, there's no stopping her. And since she's tied up, Cady can't even touch herself to try and get some relief - not that Regina would let her anyway. The last time Cady tried to touch herself without permission, Regina had pinned her down and forced her to watch Regina touch herself without letting Cady touch her at all, watch Regina make herself come all by herself, showing Cady how she didn't need her at all. It had felt horrible, and Cady swore she'd never do it again. 

“Tell me when you're close,” is all the warning Regina gives her before she leans in and starts licking at her clit. Surprised, Cady cries out. Regina usually prefers to have Cady eat her out, but in the occasions when she does go down on Cady, she's insanely good at it. Of course. What can't Regina do. 

She sucks Cady’s clit, nips at it, bites her just enough that Cady moans before pulling back and treating her to soft wet kitten licks, over and over, rhythmic until Cady can feel it building deep inside her. 

“Regina, I'm going to,”

“What did you call me honey?” Regina asks, sitting up and pulling away entirely. Cady mourns the loss of contact. 

“I, I mean, daddy,” she tries, but she's already lost it. The building orgasm dissipates as quickly as it came. 

“Would you like me to untie you, slut?” Regina asks instead of acknowledging what just happened. 

Cady hesitates; surely Regina isn't already willing to give in to her. She just isn't sure what Regina IS planning. 

“Yes please.” Regina tugs once more on the nipple clamps before unlatching them, making Cady gasp and cry from the simultaneous ache and relief. 

“Aww poor baby,” Regina simpers. She leans down and kisses each nipple, then takes the right one into her mouth. Gently, she sucks on it, licking over it, but even the soothing touches are too much for her over-sensitive tits, and she feels tears prick at her eyes as she gasps at the stimulation. 

“So much, so good,” she cries, aware that her words are slurring just a little as she gives in to the overwhelming pleasure Regina always brings her. 

“That's right, my darling girl. You always take it so good for me.” She kisses Cady’s nose, then gets to work untying her wrists. When she’s free, Cady examines the soft pink indents in her wrists where the restraints were. She likes the way they look. Another physical sign of how much Regina owns her. How much she belongs to her. 

Cady reaches up and pulls Regina in for a sloppy kiss, too turned on and eager to make it neat or pretty or even good. She licks into Regina’s mouth, feels her hot breath before Regina pushes back, practically fucking Cady’s mouth with her own tongue, biting at Cady’s lips and tongue as if to remind her who exactly is in charge. 

“Get on your hands and knees for me baby girl,” Regina murmurs in her ear. Cady shivers. She does so, quickly, knees apart to show off her dripping cunt to Regina. 

She can't explain it, but somehow Regina just looking at her exposed body is the hottest thing in the world. Being made to open her legs and show Regina her most private places always burns Cady’s cheeks but also gets her sopping wet. And she loves even more knowing Regina can see how wet she's getting just from having Regina in control of her. Sometimes, when she really wants to humiliate Cady, she'll make Cady spread her cheeks and hold herself open like that while Regina plays with her. It's glorious. 

“You want me to fuck you like this, whore? On your hands and knees like a good obedient slut, presenting yourself for me?” She smacks Cady’s ass once, and Cady wishes she could see Regina’s reaction to the noise she makes. She must like it, because she does it again, spanking Cady in earnest for a minute until her ass is burning. It must be bright red now; she's glad. Any chance Regina takes to claim and mark Cady is something she treasures. “Jesus, you'll just take anything, won't you. So desperate for me to touch you, you'd let me have anything I want, wouldn't you?” She shuffles behind Cady, and then suddenly her tongue is fucking her pussy from behind, lapping at her dripping wet pussy. Cady moans. “Beg me,” Regina commands. 

“Please Regina, please, lick my cunt, eat me out like I'm a desperate little slut, take me, use me, lick me up!” She can feel Regina grin against her as she dives back in, teasing Cady with abandon. 

Once again, though, she pulls back before Cady can really be satisfied. She gives her enough to get her worked up, writhing and moaning for her, then snatches it all away again. Cady wants to cry. 

“I think you're wet enough for me now,” Regina says. “You want it?” 

“Please yes I want it!”

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes! Please, I need it, need you, yes.” 

“Want me to give you this cock? Stuff you so full?” 

“Please daddy! Give me your cock, I need you, please fuck me, I promise I'll be good for you, fuck me, fuck me!” Cady screams. 

“You're getting better at this every time,” Regina marvels, and Cady preens in the praise. 

She hears the cap of the lube as Regina slicks their toy up again, then feels the cold head of it press up against her hole. 

“Ready for me?” Cady nods excitedly, unable to speak. Regina enters her. She presses in slowly, giving Cady the chance to feel every second of the stretch as the dildo pushes into her. Cady can feel her legs shaking, her arms threatening to give out as she holds herself up while Regina toys with her, but she holds onto her position. All she wants to do is please her Regina. Regina fucks deep into her, hitting that spot deep inside and making Cady scream, then pulling out before shoving the dildo back in again. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Cady moans. She never feels full enough when Regina fucks her, feels like she can never ever have enough, will never get enough, always needs it harder and deeper and faster, rougher, thicker, everything everything. “Yeah, fuck me, fuck me Regina, fuck me, give it to me, fuck me good and hard, I need it, I need you!” 

“That's right you do,” Regina says, picking up her pace as she slams into Cady. “God you gorgeous thing, you're such a perfect whore, you really are.” She continues fucking Cady with her right hand, reaching around with the left to grab her nipple, twisting it harshly until Cady cries out, pinching and flicking and pulling at it. “Your let me do anything, you'd do anything to have my hands all over you.” Cady can't even hold herself up anymore. She lets her arms give up and she falls forward, face mashed into the pillows, ass up in the air. “Oh I like this, I should keep you just like this for me Cady,” Regina croons. She slaps Cady’s ass, still raw from the spanking earlier, then continues fucking her mercilessly. “Think you could come just like this? Without me even touching your little clit? Just bent over with your ass up for me like the desperate bitch you are, me fucking you into the mattress?” 

“Yes,” Cady gasps, because she absolutely can, she absolutely could right fucking now, she could let go and fall into that beautiful oblivion that Regina is so good at pushing her into. 

But Regina pulls out of her pussy abruptly, pulling away entirely and teasing, “Too bad.” 

Cady lets out a sob, frustrated and desperate tears threatening to spill. She needs release so so badly and Regina is hellbent on withholding it as long as possible. 

“Please let me come, I'm begging you, I need to come, I'll do anything, please!” The words feel like they're ripped from her throat. 

“Sit up, slut,” Regina says without a hint of pity in her voice. Cady does as she's told, turning over and looking in time to see Regina turn on her vibrator, pressed between her legs. Cady’s own clit throbs as she watches Regina rub her own with the perfect tiny vibrator, her mouth falling open and eyes fluttering shut as she chases her own bliss. Cady hadn't even seen her remove her pants and underwear - she must have done it while Cady was facedown and fucked. 

She watches Regina roll her hips, letting them snap up to match her own movement with the vibrator. 

Regina opens her eyes and looks right at Cady. 

“Like what you see, you dirty little thing?” Cady whimpers in reply. “Thought so.” She keeps moving the vibrator in tight circles on herself. “Play with your tits for me. I want to watch.” 

Quick to obey even after the ordeals Regina has put her through, Cady’s hands fly to her own chest. She rubs and pinches her nipples, rolls them between her fingers and lets herself gasp and moan, knows Regina likes to hear it. She cups her breasts and squeezes them, squeezes them again. 

“Mmm you like showing off for me, don't you baby?” 

“Mmmhmmm,” Cady groans. 

“Look at me baby, watch me.” Cady does, and with that, Regina shakes apart before her eyes, coming in a way that's still somehow put together and sexy and in control even as she falls to pieces. 

Panting to catch her breath, Regina dips the vibrator into her pussy before thrusting it at Cady. 

“Lick it clean.” 

Cady does without complaint, taking the vibe deep into her mouth and swirling her tongue around it to get all of Regina off of it, tasting her deliciousness off of it. Regina pulls it out a bit before shoving it in, making Cady choke a little, then fucking her mouth roughly with the vibrator. It makes a wet noise, Cady spitty and surprised as she tries to take it. 

“Good girl!” Regina takes the vibrator out of Cady’s mouth. “I think you've earned this.” She presses the vibe to Cady’s clit and switches it on. Cady jerks, moans, gasps, shakes and cries out. 

“Please can I come?” she pants, exhausted. 

Regina bends down and sucks a hickey into Cady’s thigh. 

“Come for me, you needy whore,” Regina commands sharply, and Cady does not need to be told twice. Her orgasm breaks over her suddenly, making her writhe under Regina’s touch. But as she starts coming down. Regina presses the vibe even harder against her clit. “You want to come so much, you can come again for me,” Regina explains. Cady is genuinely crying now, but only because it's so good and overwhelming. The second orgasm rolls over her quickly, thankfully, and she shakes under Regina as the vibrator drones on, letting Cady ride out everything before she's left on her back panting and glassy-eyed, hair wild around her. 

“Aren't you something.” Regina clicks the vibrator off. “How are you feeling baby?”

“Amazing,” Cady breathes with a helpless smile. She's still working to catch her breath, but the wonderful buzz that always accompanies getting fucked by Regina is washing over her now, and she sits up to kiss Regina softly. “Amazing. You're amazing.” 

Regina rolls her eyes, but she smiles a little and pecks Cady on the cheek. 

“I know that.” She gets up off the bed and puts what little clothing she had removed back on. “Let's get cleaned up and head out to meet Gretch and Karen.” 

“Yeah, of course,” Cady agrees. She stands up and searches for her clothes, thrown haphazardly on the floor earlier. She pulls her bra and panties back on, followed by her top and skirt. “Ready?” 

Regina looks up at her and cracks up. “Oh honey, you look so fucked out.” She comes to join Cady and brushes her hair behind her ears. “Come here. Let me take care of you.”

Cady grins back. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment if you enjoyed and/or want to make any requests :)


End file.
